Kowalski's secret life
by Zandra-penguin
Summary: Kowalski writes about his life in his favorite notebook. chapter 2: Parents
1. emotions

Z: well this is my first story.

Reason for creation: I want to practice writing 1st person pov, and developing a drama, romance story, As well as experimenting with someone's feelings. ~Zandra

Appreciation: thank you for taking your valuable time to read my first creation. If you may want you can place a review on my new story. Thank you again for taking your time in reading something I wrote, and believe will become a great hit. ~zandra

Warning: this will contain language, violence, drama, and romance. So if your stomach or parents can't handle that then I suggest not reading this. ~zandra

Chapter 1: emotions

**Kowalski's pov**

It has been 3 days since I started feeling this way. Skipper has noticed my strange feelings. He let me keep this new notebook to write what I think in it. I sat down at my desk thinking out how this all started. Well I guess it started in 1995. Skipper and I use to live in Antarctica.

It was quiet, and serene. The dense atmosphere clouding the land. Our little ice dome was full of wood furniture. The tables, chairs, and fireplace all matched our favorite theme. Skipper seemed to like the wood cabin theme since it made him feel more at home. I have heard that he use to live with his parents in Denmark; though he never talks about it. Ever. We live in a tiny frozen community we call freezingwater town. It was named after our mayor Eleanor frozenwater. He made this town in which I grew up in. skipper was a transfer. Scratch that a semi-transfer.

He was only meant to stay till 2 days from now. I had my look-outs on him since he was a guest. The town citizens don't trust me very much. I have been a trouble maker ever since I joined Joey's crew. Joey is my gang leader. He rules freezingwater like a master to a dog. I am his simple options man. Not that I had great ideas. Lacy was the youngest of our group. She made sure our rules were followed correctly. Finally there is Jake. He is our co-commander in charge. If Joey ever left, or died he took over.

While I was in freezingwater I kept myself clear of the police. I have been wanted for a crime I did not commit. No one believes me though. I met skipper, and a girl named zandra. Zandra was my penguin girlfriend. Not that we were really dating. We were just old time friends. Skipper trusted me like no other. After I told him I was a wanted convict he stood by me even if he didn't know me. He told me that "even an X convict can change their life around".

I don't understand why he trusted me of all penguins in the town with his life. I tried many times asking him why he stood by me, but he never told me. Another girl lived in town. She was named carry. Carry was my secret crush. After a long while I decided to tell her exactly how I felt. And I did on the date of 12-3-95. We started going out for a while.

She seemed sweet and nice at first, but after a while she grew mean. I tried getting away from her, but she threatened to humiliate, and expose my location if I did. I don't know why she still wanted me, but perhaps it's because she wants to get to skipper. She seems to show quite a lot of interest in him. He seems to just overthrow her emotions. While I was dating her I found out more and more about my growing interest in zandra.

After 3 years of dating that bitch I finally found my way out of the loop hole. She couldn't blame me if I was leaving right? So I begged skipper to take me with him to New York. He agreed luckily to my argument. So we were leaving that afternoon. When we boarded I heard someone calling me.

More like two penguins. It was carry and zandra. Zandra hugged me, and wished me luck. Carry looked into my eyes deeply. "One day Kowalski I'll find you again" she warned me. I couldn't help, but feel a shiver from that statement. What did I do to deserve this? After we left that day I knew one thing…

I am never trusting girls again….

Z: so what do you think? If you want more chapters than please leave a review telling me what I need to change, and what you think the story needs to explain. ~Zandra


	2. parents

Z: I appreciate the review. I'm glad someone likes something I wrote a long time ago. I don't really watch this show, and hardly know the characters so if I'm out of touch with the character please let me know. ~Zandra

Chapter 2: parents

**Kowalski's pov**

I don't really know what happened to my parents. I have a secret picture of what they look like, but I never really got to know my parents. I grew up cold, alone, and afraid in this world. no one showed sympathy or compassion toward me. I was completely alone in this dark abyss that I call my life. Many things happened to me during this time of growing up which I am writing about now. I am really just writing about what I'm thinking about right now.

Whenever I dream about something or think about something in my life I'll write it here for it's remembrance. Today happened to be a dream about my parents. My father was named dale. I never knew his personality, likes, or disinterests since I didn't know them very well. My father was tall like me, and had his feathers pulled into a 90's hair style. My mother was short, thin, and wore a sun hat she had found on the beach when I was still inside of her.

My mother was named Gracie. Her and dad's eyes were completely the shade of a dark purple. I'm not really sure how they got me with ocean blue eyes. I am the only one in my family who has ocean blue eyes. I have heard rumors from the other kids that my father and mother adopted me. My real parents didn't want someone like me. So I lived with my adopted parents. My father was suppose to be short, and have deep blue eyes.

My real mother was suppose to have green eyes, and be tall like me. My mother's name has been revealed to me. Her name was ferry. My father's name is still a surrounded mystery. I'm not sure why my parents didn't want me, but sometimes I wonder what it would have been like being rasied by people who made you in the first place.

After a while I found out my adopted parents didn't want me ether. Dale had told my adopted mother that they should abort me. I'm not sure what abort meant at that time, but when I looked it up on the computer I was shocked.

My parents were going to kill me! So that night I decided to get away from it all. I carefully made sure my plan was correct, and hopefully it worked. If I don't make it past this night then that means they have aborted me. I'm heading my way to freezingwater. A small town on the outer brine. When I got here I was only 5 years old. I can't believe my parents were trying to kill me after all we've been through.

Sometimes today it still bothers me that I never had real parents to grow up with. I never went fishing with my dad, never hugged my mom, never felt real love….

Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I didn't escape that night. It still haunts me about my past. But luckily in this notebook I can express my life, and feel pride on how far I made it. I made it through some of the worst things imaginable. But sadly no one but me will ever get to hear them…

Now I know never to trust adopted parents….

Z: I decided on making a lovely little guide on how Kowalski got where he is. There is a lesson he learned at the bottom of the writing. Each lesson will lead up to a very big event so please pay attention to them. ~Zandra


End file.
